Character Profile: Faith Cummins
. - - . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Faith Cummins' ---- . PLAYER: . NPC - Legacy, CREATOR: . James, ADMIN: . IcePrincess07, PLAYER STATUS: . NPC - Legacy, CHARACTER STATUS: . Alive, . ROLE: . Hooter's Girl, Motorsports, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "______", STORYLINES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, LAST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . N/A, . FULL NAME: . Faith __ Cummins, AKA: . "_", __IN: . #'''___-___, . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian, FROM: . ____, HOMETOWN: . ____, New Jersey, USA, SPONSOR: . James Cummins, -- (Younger Brother), LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable / James Cummins, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A, . FACTION: . N/A, . ASSOCIATIONS: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, PARTNER / SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . ____, FAMILY: . :::::: -- Rebecca Ember Cummins, -- (Older Sister) :::::: -- Grace Cummins, -- (Twin Sister), :::::: -- James Cummins, -- (Younger Brother), :::::: -- Brittany Cummins, -- (Younger Sister), :::::: -- Hope Cummins, -- (Younger Sister), FRIENDS: . :::::: -- Naomi __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Cassie Fletcher, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Background:' . -- -- From New Jersey originally -- moved to Texas with Grace and worked in Hooters -- James gets in trouble with the NJ/NY mafia over street racing scandal -- James ends up on the run hiding out in various parts of the country til he lands the job with the Corporation -- after the Corporation threatens the mafia on James' behalf he has to relocate his sisters for safety . -- Faith is the more flambuoyant one of the twins -- Faith is the navigator of the blue Sil-Eighty . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . -- . :::::::: -- Red 2014 JEEP ''Wrangler Rubicon'' 4X4, :::::::: -- Silver 1998 Custom-Modified Nissan US Sil-Eighty Drift Car, :::::::: -- Blue w/ Pink accents 1998 Custom-Modified Nissan US Sil-Eighty Drift Car (navigator), . - Red JEEP Wrangler Rubicon.jpg|Red JEEP Wrangler Rubicon Sileighty1.jpg|Sil-Eighty omg80a.jpg|Sil-Eighty Drift-Rally Omg80b.jpg|Sil-Eighty Drift-Rally - . . . ---- 'Housing:' . -- . . . ---- 'Weapons:' . -- . :::::::: -- Sig Sauer P238 Pearl -- .'380 ACP -- Compact Handgun, . - Sig Sauer P238 Pearl.jpg|Sig Sauer P238 Pearl - . . . ---- 'Pets and Animals: . -- . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . - Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.00.38.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.00.45.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.00.47.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.00.50.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.00.59.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.01.07.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.01.15.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.01.18.png P6270150-1-1-1-1.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . . Category:Hooters Girls Category:GAMESHOW CONTESTANTS Category:CHARACTERS Category:~ NPC ~ Category:The Cummins Family Category:GYOB Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:MOTORSPORTS Category:~SR~ Category:Models Category:American Category:TOUGE Category:Legacy Characters